


Del adiós y una última canción.

by Silliel



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silliel/pseuds/Silliel
Summary: Le dedico esto a Sonja y a Neus. A Sonja, por esa maravillosa playlist que me ha ayudado tanto a entrar en el mood que necesitaba para sacarme esto. A Neus, por ayudarme siempre, incluso cuando ella tiene cosas que hacer. Os quiero muchísimo a las dos.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Del adiós y una última canción.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonja y Neus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sonja+y+Neus).



> Le dedico esto a Sonja y a Neus. A Sonja, por esa maravillosa playlist que me ha ayudado tanto a entrar en el mood que necesitaba para sacarme esto. A Neus, por ayudarme siempre, incluso cuando ella tiene cosas que hacer. Os quiero muchísimo a las dos.

Unas plumas blancas se mecieron bajo un cielo cubierto de estrellas.

La noche en Granth era fría, silenciosa. Ningún pájaro cantaba, no había grillos acunando los sueños de los ciudadanos que dormían en sus casas, ajenos a la masacre que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices. Algunos se enterarían poco tiempo después; otros lo harían cuando el sol empezase a acariciar con sus colores las tímidas nubes que besaban el horizonte.

El nasir se dejó mecer por el viento cálido que rodeaba las calles de Granth. No quería alejarse demasiado tiempo de Ivy, ahora su protegida. Su imagen, una figura rota sobre un suelo congelado por el tiempo, se repetía incesantemente en su mente como un recordatorio sangrante.

Pero tenía que ir. Había algo que debía hacer, que le pedían sus huesos y cada una de sus plumas.

El vacío en su mente le resultaba ensordecedor. Le invadía el pánico ver que, allá donde antes había seguridad y palabras con voz cálida, imágenes compartidas y secretos velados, ahora había un vacío al que no se atrevía mirar, un negro que teñía sus articulaciones de temblores, de hielo.

 _Idris_ jamás había estado sola. Desde que salió del cascarón él había estado ahí, mirándole con esos ojos tan serios y grandes, la sonrisa de quien sabía que todo iba a salir bien decorando sus cantos. Esa cara desplumada, suave y extraña había sido una segunda canción, un arrullo que le acompañó desde pequeña.

Y ahora nada de eso estaba. No había nadie a quien acunar bajo sus alas. De repente, se enfrentaba a la soledad sin poder defenderse. Era un pollo asustado, cubierto de sangre y con cadenas que le impedían volar más alto y acompañar a Fausto en su viaje a las Estrellas.

Sin darse cuenta, el nasir blanco estaba yendo a por él. Su conciencia había regresado para ver la silueta del palacio a contraluz, una sombra enfrentándose de pie a la claridad de la luna. Tenía el corazón destrozado, robado a trozos a manos de quien consideraba un padre, y el único fragmento que seguía de pie estaba acudiendo a su lado.

Le costaba continuar. Aleteó con fuerza para mantenerse en el aire, pues con la huida alguna de sus plumas de vuelo se habían roto, e intentó encontrar un sitio por el que entrar a palacio. Quizá estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero no podía irse y dejarlo ahí. Eran compañeros de plumas y quería acompañarle en su último viaje, aunque ella no pudiera subir a las estrellas. Robarle el miedo del pecho y dejar que su último recuerdo fuera de amor, de sol y música, de familia.

El vacío en el pecho le indicaba que él no estaba, le picoteaba hasta sacarle sangre, pero no podía creerlo. Él no se había ido aún. Podía llegar a tiempo, lo sabía.

Consiguió ver una ventana abierta, e, inclinándose para que la corriente la impulsara en silencio, empezó a ciclar para acercarse. El viento le acariciaba los ojos y las alas, acunándola. La nana le incitó a abrir el pico para comenzar a cantar, pero algo le detuvo. No era el momento.

Entró. El salón del trono estaba en silencio, una calma artificial que hizo que la nasir se encogiera. No había soldados; parecía que todos se encontraban intentando controlar la sublevación que estaba teniendo lugar más abajo, en las calles. Los cadáveres no importaban. Sus figuras, colocadas en grupos indiscriminados, parecían meros trapos a la luz débil de la noche. Ecos sin nombre, historia ni sueños. Polvo insignificante como el que cubría los cubiertos y decoraciones de la estancia. Como el que se estaba introduciendo en el corazón de _Idris_.

Al fin y al cabo, los muertos no pelean, no gritan, no lloran. Nunca se levantarán de nuevo. No eran más amenaza que la de sus propios nombres, y estos habían intentado ser borrados a golpe de espada.

La nasir se acercó despacio al grupo donde estaba la reina Maryam, apoyada sobre la mesa como si nunca hubiera caído, la corona lejos de la melena rizada sobre la que debería estar. El vestido se encontraba abierto a su alrededor, como una rapaz con las alas desplegadas. Sus brazos cruzaban la mesa, creando una línea sangrienta en el mantel dorado, las manos abiertas. _Idris_ pensó en _Nerys,_ en que el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo le estaría mordiendo los huesos al nasir de la reina, y abrió el pico dejando salir un silbido lastimero. No era su canción, pues no la sabía, pero intentó transmitir todo el respeto y el amor que sentía por la reina. 

Unos mechones sueltos cubrían los ojos de la madre de Fausto, e _Idris_ no dudó en aproximarse, y, con el cuidado de quien trata con un pollo recién salido del huevo, los apartó con el pico, permitiendo rozar la mejilla de Maryam en una caricia de despedida. Un arrullo salió de su pecho, un agradecimiento suave. Estaba fría, lejos de la calidez que se acumulaba en sus recuerdos, pero seguía siendo su madre, y por ello le lloró hasta que se le rompió la voz.

Con una última caricia con la punta de sus alas, la nasir abandonó el banquete y se acercó a la figura que había soltado la espada a centímetros de la mano entreabierta, al rostro desplumado y los ojos grandes, ahora vacíos de calidez, de sonrisas y secretos compartidos. Se movió, aunque su corazón estaba muy lejos de allí, arrastrando las alas entreabiertas mientras observaba cómo su hermano, frío, descansaba en el mármol como un trapo usado más.

Era un fantasma sin nombre. Un muerto más. Sus plumas se tiñeron de la sangre de su familia mientras se acercaba a su compañero de alma, al único con quien compartía corazón, pero no podía volar. No tenía fuerzas. No tenía corazón.

No habría acompañamiento piadoso. No había podido decir adiós. Fausto se había ido con el miedo y la soledad en el alma, e _Idris_ no podría perdonárselo jamás. Había dejado solo a su hermano en su viaje a las estrellas, perdido y roto en pedazos, y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

En un fogonazo de desesperación, la nasir blanca, ahora manchada de rojo, empezó a mandar imágenes cálidas con un grito frenético en su mente. Los recuerdos desfilaron ante sus ojos con la fuerza de un último aleteo, un deseo roto de que alguna de esas imágenes le llegase antes de que el príncipe alcanzara las estrellas.

No recibió respuesta. Solo el duro, frío y negro vacío, el eco devolviéndole todos esos momentos juntos.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, _Idris_ se dejó caer junto al cadáver de Fausto, ocultándolo con sus alas, aunque las plumas rotas aún permitían que el príncipe pudiera ver a su alrededor. Lo arropó como cuando era un niño y tenía pesadillas, lo protegió igual que hizo todas las veces que se dañó o se peleó con alguien, le dio calor de la misma manera que lo hacía todas las noches antes de que se trasladara a Dione. Porque era un cuerpo frío y sin nombre, pero seguía siendo él y necesitaba sacar de dentro el dolor que le estaba consumiendo. Lo arropó hasta que solo quedaron los dos, y ahí, en el hueco entre las plumas y la sangrienta realidad, la nasir le cantó su canción.

Lo hizo hasta que las estrellas murieron y el sol apareció, rasgando la noche como si saliera de sus entrañas, hasta que su voz se extinguió y no pudo cantar más. Cantó hasta que la canción escapó del refugio de sus alas, y supo dentro de su alma que había terminado, que el lazo se había roto del todo y que esa melodía jamás regresaría a ella. Continuó hasta que sus plumas se enfriaron y sintió que debía marchar con Ivy, el único faro que la anclaba a ese mundo terrenal. Una promesa era lo que la mantenía con vida, atada a un cielo que ya no tenía sentido si no estaba él con ella.

No quería irse. Recogió las alas, sintiendo frío en el corazón cuando la luz del amanecer iluminó de nuevo el cuerpo, la ropa, la espada abandonada en el mármol. _Idris_ tembló, luchando contra el instinto que le susurraba que permaneciera allí. Todos sus huesos le gritaban que se tumbara junto a él hasta que las estrellas tuvieran clemencia y la reclamaran, pero no podía hacerlo. La reina la necesitaba y la nasir no podía abandonarla. Se lo debía a él.

Se acercó a su mejilla y pegó su rostro a la piel desplumada y oscura, cerrando los ojos. No podía volver a cantar, pues la canción se había perdido en el cielo, así que soltó un arrullo suave y melódico mientras le decía adiós una última vez. Las plumas acariciaron el frío, intentando despertar un latido, un suspiro, un pequeño sol, pero nada sucedió. Con un silbido roto se alejó de su príncipe, su hermano, y le dio la espalda.

Al otro lado, junto a la puerta, vio otro rostro familiar. El mejor amigo de Fausto estaba echado de lado, la mano extendida en un intento vano de alcanzar al príncipe antes de su último aliento. Los guardias habían movido su capa al pasar, haciendo que cubriera a medias su cuerpo. No parecía un fantasma, sino un ser en un sueño plácido y eterno. _Idris_ dejó que una débil nota de agradecimiento cruzara la estancia, un silbido suave y reconfortante. Sabía que el alma del nigromante estaba muy lejos de allí, pero le dio las gracias por el sacrificio y por quedarse con su hermano hasta el final, por amarlo hasta el final. Parecía que, después de todo, no se había enfrentado a la oscuridad en solitario.

La nasir abrió las alas, preparada para volar lejos de allí. No lo miró. Sabía que si lo hacía se perdería para siempre y no podría alejarse. Cerrando los ojos, aleteó y se lanzó hacia una de las ventanas más bajas, cogiendo velocidad para no dudar.

El viento helado le golpeó como una bofetada cuando salió a la luz del sol. Ahí fuera, en Granth, amanecía un nuevo día. Un día oscuro, triste. Uno sin él.

Cogiendo aire, _Idris_ aleteó y se dirigió a la biblioteca, acariciando las nubes rosadas con la punta de sus alas. Mientras lo hacía dejando que el viento la acunara, empezó a rememorar imágenes de Fausto y ella, de todos los momentos compartidos. Imágenes de sonrisas, de miedos y de luchas, sensaciones de cariño, de unión y de fuerza. De su príncipe haciendo lo correcto y apoyándose en la nasir, como siempre habían hecho. De los juegos y la música y las palabras que no se decían entre nota y nota, pero que se transmitían con la melodía. Lo recordó todo hasta que las nubes se llenaron de esos momentos y le acunaron mientras lloraba. No con los ojos, porque no podía, pero sí con el corazón.

Lloró hasta que quedó vacía, con una promesa como el único contenido de su alma.

_Cuida de ella._

Y lo haría. Con la fuerza que le quedaba, con el fuego de las ansias de justicia y el deseo vago de que un día, cuando las alas le fallen y ya no pueda volar, pueda reunirse con él y estar por fin juntos, en las estrellas, velando por que salga el sol un día más.


End file.
